Frank O'Brien
'''Frank O'Brien '''is a nineteen year old hunter from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Franko's past is largely unknown, due to the rest of the kids being unwilling to pry due to not being entirely sure Franko won't kill them for it. He arrived at the RV about three months before the beginning of Season One, and began traveling with the rest of the kids. HistoryCategory:Kids Early Life Franko grew up in Philadelphia with his father James O’Brien who emigrated from Ireland in the late 70’s and his mother Helen O’Brien (née Reacher). His father was a mechanic who grew up in Northern Ireland. He was a mechanic by trade but ran with a rough crowd. He had friends in the IRA and one night he was talked into coming along as the driver to a job. Needless to say things went south, fast. The planned robbery of a UDF storehouse went wrong when they stumbled across a vampire attack on the UDF forces in the house. Well shit hit the fan and the vampires decided more grub, this lead to a shootout and a house full of illegal weapons getting burned down and exploding. James O’Brien was on the first flight to the states in the morning to avoid any connection to the incident that took place. The last thing he needed to be was a catholic linked to the deaths of Protestants in Northern Ireland when he couldn’t exactly lead with the vampires did it. He met up with some guys he knew from back home and settled in Philadelphia. He kept his eye out for any more supernatural aspects. This is how he met Helen Reacher. Keeping his eye out for strange things he came across her on a hunt and after some fancy driving of his they hit it off. A few years later they were married and along came Frank O’Brien. For some reason he kept getting called Franko and this lead to him going by Franko O’Brien. As he grew up he spent time with his grandparents who were retired hunters. He spent many a day watching re-runs of the A-team and helping his grandfather work on his ford mustang GT 500. When Franko was 12 his life got much worse. His father had taken to helping his mother on her hunts and on one such occasion when tackling were-wolves she got bitten. James brought her back to the house and tried to treat her. Helen knowing what was going to possibly happen begs James to kill her. James refused. Helen turned eventually and attacked James. James fought her off as best he could and told Frank to run and gave him a flare gun. When he was outside he was told to shoot it into the back yard like they used to do on 4 of July. Franko did as his dad told him and ran crying from the house. As Franko looked on he could see his parents fighting in the kitchen and with tear blurred eyes he fired the flare gun into the gas canisters at the back of the house. What followed next was a massive explosion that engulfed the house in a ball of flames. Franko was found later by the police and fire services still sitting in the same spot crying and holding the Flare gun. Franko retreated into himself and found it hard to make friend or any long lasting connections. Everyone he knew was gone and the worst of all he had killed his parents himself. Over time, Franko had begun to rationalize what he had done. Were they ever still his parents anymore? He had seen his mother begin to turn and she had attacked his father and cut him. Was he even human anymore? The answer? No he had done what needed to be done to get the job done. He had killed the were-wolves who had turned his parents. His next job? Find the other were-wolves and kill all those who pose a danger. So Franko broke out of the orphanage he was in and went on the run. He found hunters who had known his parents and began to train. When he was 16 he set out on his own and began travelling around. Franko lived a fast and loose lifestyle, never getting attached to anyone for fear of losing them again. This lead to a string of sexual encounters with random girls he would chat up when travelling around. Many of these resulted in him being chased from the house by the girl’s father wielding a shout-gun swearing at him like a sailor while he would run. After a while he was picked up by the RV gang. Some of whom had known his parents and decided to take him in. They had heard that he had become withdrawn and figured that being around some people his own age may be good for him. Franko has begun to open up but has a tendency to slip back into his old ways of trying to solve everything by blowing it up as he had done so many years ago. Season One Between Season One & Two Season Two Physical Appearance Personality Equipment & Weaponry Powers & Abilities Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Alive